warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:User Robot Ideas/@comment-37435080-20190621001217
This is lore tell me if its ok i am going to suggest this to be a new robot in the new community robot idea on facebook: Mr Puffl3’s lore “Again?! My invader is powerless to stop that...that monster!” Kyle was enraged now. “Please, Mr. Rogers, don’t take this seriously. The iron war has been tough on everyone since the awakening.” Tobias had tried to calm Kyle down, but no one could really be confident of even their best robot piloting skills whenever an awakened robot was unleashed on the battlefield. Alika looked at both of them in confusion. “You mean Ares? I kill them all day long and my Ao Jun ends up without a single dent in its armor.” The Renner family had always been overconfident. Nobody could really blame them; They were rich and had access to all the best piloting gear and weaponry. However, that didn’t mean she could go around bragging about it. Kyle really was hurt by this, knowing invader had been made worse by the legion for unknown reasons. “Keep your dumb meta robots out of this! There are enough problems just fighting a pantheon robot, let alone the new dragons and shapeshifting garbage!” Tobias didn’t like seeing conflict outside of the battlefield, and was quick to act on this heated argument. “Break it up, you two. I have the plans for a top secret new robot.” Placing the files down, it had a bright red label named ‘Project Hephaestus’. Inside was the blueprints for a robot, sleek and lightly armed, with a small frame and a visible backpack full of parts on the robot’s back and arms, concealed by inbuilt storage units. Kyle lowered his gaze to the files. Seeing a new robot always excited him, but scared him because the legion had released the pantheon robots, shattering any amount of trust that remained afterward. Alika was surprised. “Is that...Schutze?!” Stan walked in the room silently, and peered over Tobias’ shoulder. Seeing the files, he remembered everything on the prototype. “That’s Hermes you are looking at. Fairly sleek model, but is missing one thing; the inbuilt weapon that had been originally planned.” Tobias glanced back, and noticed that Stan was behind him, almost breathing down his neck. “Again? Mr. Chen, how many times do I have to ask you to stop doing that? It’s creepy.” “Continuing on, it is planned to be able to create turrets in its image, so as to support its frail body and relatively weak weapon system of only one heavy weapon. Each turret has...” Stan was stopped by Alika. “Yeah, about that, why is there also a picture of Schutze in the files? Stan acknowledged her question and told her that he was getting to that part. “You see, Hermes...is Schutze.” The room fell silent with shock. “Is that why it was discontinued for creation? How is Hermes Schutze?” Kyle was interested now. “does this mean that golem and boa will also be manually transformed?” Tobias snuck in a quick question regarding how many turrets a single Hermes control is able to control, and Stan replied, “Hermes is able to control 8 turrets, and they can stack. However, attack turrets are insanely easy to destroy. With no set lifetime, these could seem overpowered, but they are weak and easy to destroy, so no real meta change will happen.” Amazingly, Stan acknowledged the discontinuing of certain robots and replied, “Kyle, the other 2 robots, golem and boa were meant to be transformed into Apollo and Athena, but it was cancelled because the people were only allowed one robot of their choice.” Alika looked confused for a moment, then asked, “how do you know all this?” Stan simply said that he used to be part of the legion (pixo), and they had to give him preliminary information on any and all new robots and/or weaponry released to be for use in the Iron wars. “Does this mean we can’t trust you either? We have seen a lot of questionable decisions from the legion, like deciding to awaken the pantheon and send them out after us, and also creating the dragons that now dominate the battlefield. How can we trust that this is not a trick and is entirely the way you described it?” Kyle had a point, the last decisions that the legion had approved were questionable. Knowing this would happen, Stan stated, “The people decided on what it would be, not the legion.”